


Red Mustang

by RocknRollZombie



Category: Roseanne
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Family, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss, Memories, One Shot, Post-Roseanne, Roseanne Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: Blue eyes,snarled hair, leather, a bike,and a red mustang.





	Red Mustang

Becky…...aunt becky. Wake up.”

“Step aside shorty”

“What are you gonna do Harris?” 

“Just watch Mark watch and learn. ……. AUNT BECKY!!!”

The blonde shot up from the couch rubbing her ear which was now slightly ringing.

“Jesus Darlene do you want me to go deaf.” the blonde mumbled under her breath while shooting a look to her sister who was seated on the love seat next to her. Darlene, and the kids stayed over for the night in her apartment giving her sister,niece,and nephew the bed while she slept on the couch. Darlene smirked, as she reached down to pick up a small wrapped box. 

“Nope just needed a way to wake you up. Happy Birthday O dear sister of mine.” 

Becky grabbed the present from Darlene, while her niece, and nephew sat themselves next to her.  Harris the spitting image of her sister and her brother-in-law. And then there's Mark her adorable,creative, and sweet nephew named after her husband.  She knew that went it came to naming Mark, Darlene asked her if it was alright with her, because David wasn’t there at the time him being stuck at work. She was the only one present along with their mother in the room.DJ was stationed out of state during that time, and their dad was keeping Harris entertained in the waiting room.  She was the second one to hold him after he was handed to Darlene. 

She tore the wrapping paper,and opened it inside lay a silver chain with a small silver wrench. She looked at Darlene and rose an eyebrow. “A wrench Dar.”

 

Darlene rolled her eyes, and smiled, “It was their idea.” she pointed to her kids, who tried looking like they were interested in the carpet. Harris looked up towards her aunt, expecting her aunt to look sad,but she looked happy. She nudge her brother who spoke up for the both of them,  “So do you like it Aunt Becky.” Becky undid the clasp,and put it around her neck, the little wrench hung just above her collarbone. “Yeah ...it’s what do kids say these days Dar. Dope?” As her eyes took in what the little inscription on the back said," My Heart belongs to a Mechanic" 

 

Darlene kept herself from laughing as Harris surprised expression, the teen face palming. “ No.  .for the love of...no you guys no just no. Adults  your  age using our slang is so un-cool.”,the curly haired teen exclaimed.

“Mom, and Aunt Becky can say whatever they want Harris.”

Becky smiled, “Thank you Mark. But anyways when are mom, and dad coming over Darlene.” The curly haired women looked up from her phone checking a text message that David sent her. They may have gone their separate ways, but they still had two people who tied them together. 

“Mom said that grandma Bev is also coming over as well.”

“Great….”

 The blonde loved her grandmother ,but she has had here moments especially at family gatherings, her grandmother just had to put her two-cents in. Ever since she became a widow, her grandmother has tried to set her up with different guys. Her mother agreed with her grandmother for some time, but gave up once she noticed it will cause a rift between them. Becky didn’t really care if people thought that she should move on, the usual comments by co-workers and her grandmother, “It’s been years, you need to live again, you can’t stay in the past, he would have wanted you to.”

“Becky you okay are you zoning out on me.” Darlene waved her hand in front of her sister’s face. “Huh, yeah im fine Darlene.” Becky wiped away at the tears that gathered up in her eyes, the small family sat in silence till loud knocking was heard. Mark jumped up,  and ran to open the door. The rest of the conner clan stood their, with a few presents, and food on the other side. DJ immediately set Mary down from her spot on his shoulders, the dark skinned girl immediately launching herself at her oldest aunt. Roseanne and Dan stood in the doorway looking at their kids and grandkids together, it been so long since just been them and the kids. But the three additions to their family were more than welcomed. Dan sighed he knew how hard it been for Becky, his princess even though he hasn't called her that in years. It was hard on them losing Mark, the loss took its toll, but then a blessing in the form of their only grandson named after the boy who him and Roseanne never approved of but, grew to love was born.  

Becky sat on the couch her mom insisted that her,and Darlene will prepare dinner. While she enjoys her special day, Becky rolled her eyes then sat up straight when she noticed someone was missing. “Mother, wasn’t Grandma Bev coming with you guys?” 

“She coming with your aunt something about bringing you another present.” Roseanne replied while cutting up vegetables. Darlene scoffed, handed her mother the chicken,and grabbed a beer from the freezer and sat down next to her sister,“If it's anything like what she got you last year I start a fire so we could burn the dress later.” DJ rolled his eyes as he sat on Becky’s other side handing Mary the controller since he ‘lost’ to his nephew on Smash Bros. The military man still had a love for video games, the old nintendo 64 his grandmother gave him was in a storage unit for safe keeping. He opened a beer and hand another to Becky, “Grandma Bev needs to learn to keep out our business. She can butt-in how much she wants in Mom, and Aunt Jackie lives, but not ours.” The three Conner siblings clinked their beers together. “All we can hope for is that your Aunt Jackie forgot to pick her up.” Dan spoke up while watching his grandkids get so invested in the game they were playing. 

Darlene swore under breath as the door practically swung open and hit the wall, “Where here, don’t start without us.” Beverly Harris exclaimed while making a gesture with her hands as she entered and made her way to her oldest granddaughter, grabbing Becky and pulling her so they stood by the doorway, “Here’s your present that I took time to pick out, your just gonna love him.” Before who ever was in the hallway could enter Jackie walked in a bottle of tequila in one hand a small pink bag in the other. “ Before we all start yelling and screaming at each other, let's just remember the one who cause these fights most of time.” Jackie gave her mother a pointed look,”Anyways Happy Birthday Becky.” Jackie finished as she handed her niece the pink bag and made a gesture to Roseanne so they could talk alone. DJ stood up and made his way to stand behind his grandmother and sister. 

The blonde rolled her eyes and made her way back to her couch. DJ crossed his arms and kept his eyes on the guy, Bev ushered the man inside and closed the door,  Bev cleared her throat hoping to gain the attention of her family. “This is Shane he’s my doctor, and he happens to be single. So I thought I bring him by so Becky can go out and enjoy life. Instead of wasting away in this apartment.” Bev moved towards the couch and clasped her granddaughter’s hands in her own, “I only want to see happy again dear.” Harris, Mark, and Mary made their way to the small kitchen once they saw their grandmother looking irritated at their great grandmother.  Dan stood up,from where he was seated and went to the kitchen he didn't want to end up yelling and getting angry at Bev he already dealt with his mother-in-law for too many years. DJ opened the door to the apartment,letting Shane leave once he noticed the doctor looked uncomfortable and didn't want to stay any longer.  

 Becky bit the inside of her cheek, she didn't want to lash out at her grandmother. The fact that grandma Bev kept bringing up that she should move on everytime was starting to really grate on her nerves. She didn't need time, she needed for her grandmother to understand that she content with her life the way it is. Roseanne leaned against the wall watching her oldest trying to hold back her emotions. “Dinner’s ready!” she yelled causing her family to look at her. Darlene stood silent staring at the women in her family before she glanced at the kids who were talking to each other in hushed voices. She ruffled Mark’s hair while son just giggled in response as she took a seat between him and Mary. 

DJ sat down next to his daughter while Becky sat across from him. Next to Becky were their parents followed by their grandmother and aunt closing the circle was Harris between Jackie and Mark. The family ate in silence before the silence was broken by one Beverly Harris, “You could have at least talked to him once dear.”  Harris resisted the urge to scoff at the comment, while Darlene stabbed her fork into a piece of pasta.   Roseanne and Dan shared a look before Dan got up to bring out the small cake they got for the occasion. DJ took both his and Mary plates to the sink, while his niece and nephew started flinging food at each other trying to alleviate the tense atmosphere in the room. Becky thanked her parents while her aunt turned off the light in the kitchen the only light on now was the flame of the candle on the cake.

*ping* Harris checked her phone opening the message her dad sent her, “Dad says to tell you Happy Birthday.” Harris commented, as she got up to stand behind her Aunt next to her Mother, and Uncle. Becky breathed in, and out as the sound of her family singing happy birthday filled her ears. But to her ears, and eyes only she could hear him,and see him. She could see the walls of the apartment they lived in Minnesota, the first year that she lived away from her parents and siblings. 

The first birthday she spent with him, while he smiled pulled her close from behind as she woke up that morning and mumbled 

 

“Happy Birthday Beck. I love you. Sorry about getting you dirty had to make sure the car was running fine today so we can go out to the fair that been in town for two weeks.”

She rose an eyebrow and looked down grease now stained her sweater that she slept in. In the shape of his handprints, while she rolled her eyes, turned in his arms and smiled blue meeting blue.  She followed his every movement as he got up from their bed. He looked through a pile of his shirts she caught the sly smirk on his face when he looked back at her and told her to close her eyes. She felt him sit down beside her.  He placed a medium sized box wrapped in newspaper in her hands and leaned his head against hers as she opened it. It was a picture of the two them in a simple black frame. She remembered when it was taken DJ was running around with a disposable camera that he found in their parents room, Darlene was out of the house spending time with a friend of hers, her parents were still in vegas, her aunt was hovering like a hawk keeping an eye on her and Mark. 

 

“DJ put that back where you found it!” she called out to her younger brother  who barely escaped from getting caught by the collar of his shirt by their aunt. Mark scoffed as he rolled his shoulders and placed an arm around Becky’s shoulder. Bringing the blonde closer to his side. DJ stopped in front of his older sister and Mark, bringing the camera up to his eye level,before pouting. “You have to smile Becky. People always smile in pictures.”  Jackie shook her head took the camera from her nephew, turning towards Becky and Mark who were just staring at each other,before they became aware of her presence once again. 

 

Becky rolled her eyes,before she let herself relax against Mark, she leaned her head against his shoulder, as the corner of her lips lifted up into a smile. A quick flash of light, and her aunt telling DJ to put on a coat so they could get the pictures from the film printed out. While Jackie promised her she will give her the copy of the picture before her parents made it back home. She felt Mark arms wrapped around her waist as he leaned up against the house, she couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief as she could could finally have some time alone with her boyfriend.

 

“Your Aunt gave it to me before we left landford, she couldn’t hand it to you when she and your brother got the pictures that day because something about how your mom will probably burn it before it got to your hands or if she found it in your room.” Mark stated as he let his fingers run through his wife’s short hair,brushing her hair to the side he then leaned down and kissed her neck. Becky smiled while she placed the frame down on the nightstand, wrapped her arms around her husband’s neck as he trailed his lips up from her neck to her lips. 

 

“Becky”

 

“Becky”

 

“Beck”

 

“Aunt Becky”

 

The Blonde blinked her eyes as the memories faded from her mind. “Huh.”  Blue eyes shifted around the kitchen as she finally took notice of her parents worried expressions, she blew out the candle as her Aunt turned the light back on. Darlene and DJ placed their hands on their sister shoulders. Becky breathed in and out as she tried keeping the emotions that won’t ever fade back, she placed her head in the palm of her hands, as she let the tears finally flow free. The rest of the family kept their mouths shut, Bev was about to speak but the glare her grandson sent her made her keep her thoughts to herself. Roseanne,Dan, and Jackie tried to think of what to say, but knew that nothing they could possibly come up with can console her.  DJ and Darlene squeezed her shoulders in a way to tell her that it was okay for her to cry. While Harris, Mark, and Mary waited for their aunt to calm down a bit before hugging her. Becky wiped away the remaining tears as she wrapped her arms around her nieces and nephew. 

 

It hurt, the void that he left in her life, the memories,the words, the leather jacket, and flannels. The red mustang that she took care of after all these years, the mustang he specifically brought over one night when he drove her back home to see if her parents were willing to buy it from him for her so she can have a car. She will never be willing to give her heart to another,because he took it with him the unfortunate day he died. She knew all the fights and the break up they went through before they eloped just caused them to want to be more with each other. She was crazy about him she left her house because she was forbidden from seeing him. She snuck around with him to be together were nobody can tell them what to do. She got mad at him when he was inconsiderate of her feelings when they were dating. She got mad at him when he went to her work, and punched her boss. But it those things that made her fall for him, maybe it was his I don't care attitude towards the world, or the way he acted when It was just the two of them in his apartment, in the mustang or the truck.  But she loved him just as he loved her,  they were young and  insane about each other. He was her first, her first serious boyfriend, her first when it finally came down to giving herself to someone, but an important thing is he will always be her husband. He will always be the punk who took her away from lanford and showed her freedom, the man who through her a party to cheer her up when she felt depressed about living in a trailer. She remembered what she told Darlene the night they got drunk off the peppermint schnapps, he was gentle with her a side of him that only she got to see. A side of her Mark that nobody else ever got to witness, they may not had much to talk about, but the nights and days they got to themselves was more than enough.

  
Some People say that words are worth a thousand, but it the comfortable silence between two people, two lovers that speaks volume. Becky thought as she pulled out a red flannel from her small closet. Her family left after making sure she was okay to be on her own tonight, she thought Darlene and DJ were going to far when they took every single drop of alcohol and beer with them. Her Nieces promised her that they would sleepover more often, while her nephew looked forward to the coming weekend because certain weekends she would take him shopping for clothes that he wanted.  She stared at the picture that was on her nightstand, his smiling face and blue eyes the first thing she sees when she wakes up, and the last thing she sees when she goes to sleep. 


End file.
